dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Misery
'Misery '(未来惨め, Mirai Mijime; lit. "Misery of the Future") is one of the very few Human survivors of the future, which is currently being destroyed by the twin Andorids 17 and 18. By the time her present self was born, Misery and Trunks' appearances had already altered the timeline by using the Time Travel Machines created by Bulma. Therefore, the two Miserys have completely different lives (they lived the exact same lives as each other, until the point at which the two timelines diverge; three years before the androids had appeared). Also, "Mirai(未来)" is the Japanese Kanji name for "future". This Misery is the first one the readers ever see in the story "DragonBall: Alternate Universe". She pleaded for the Son Gohan of her timeline to train her, and so he did; as well as the Trunks of her time. She also uses Bulma's prototype Time Travel Machine after Bulma's tragic death. Misery is a quiet, yet brave and protective warrior. She inherits her father's artistic ability, thus being able to show the present Z Fighters what the androids look like. Personality and Appearance Misery, having growing up in a mere orphanage, combined with the fact that the andorids were terrorizing the world at the time, is very timid and protective. Much like Trunks, she is also serious, cautious, and intelligent. She also feared the andorids greatly, panicking once she was told that they were activated. Unlike her present self, Misery is polite and well-mannered. Misery has long, slightly messy dark brown hair. She is very scrawny, due to not eating so much, and has a pale skin tone. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue, with a yellow rim around the middle, showing central heterochromia. Her usual outfit is an ivory-colored tank top underneath a black jacket, black shorts, and maroon-colored boots. After her training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has finished, her hair reaches past her waist, and her clothes are ripped. She receives one of Bulma's dresses to use. Also, she is portrayed mostly by Sayu Yagami; Light Yagami's little sister in the anime "Death Note". Biography Shared with Future Trunks and Future Gohan, her future has been polluted by the androids' destruction. She was trained by Gohan, and developed a few feelings for him, and felt nothing but melancholy the moment she learned of his death. Rather than entering a deep depression, she attempted to avenge him, and wanted to go to the past with Trunks. Apparently, Bulma declined. One day after Trunks' departure, Capsule Corporation is attacked by the androids. Misery attempts to put up a good fight against the androids for Gohan, but is defeated. The androids then go after Bulma while Misery is unconsious, and kills her. When Misery finally awakes, the androids are gone, the house in ruins, and Bulma left for dead. She does everything she can to help Bulma, who uses her last breaths to tell her about the prototype Time Travel Machine. Horrified that two of her friends died due to the androids, she is more determined than ever to stop them. Despite the fact that the prototype may fail, she risks it and uses the machine anyway. In the middle of Trunks and Frieza's battle, the prototype Time Machine turns out to be a working model, however it shoots through Frieza's spaceship, thus destroying both machine and ship. Trunks quickly digs Misery out of the rubble while Frieza and his father are distracted, telling her to hide while he fights Frieza and King Cold. Category:Characters